Quantum rods, like quantum dot (QD), are a nanomaterial formed by a limited number of semiconductor atoms. Different from quasi-zero-dimensional QD materials, the quantum rods are a one-dimensional material whose size in one direction is far larger than those in the other two directions. Such structural anisotropy results in an optical anisotropy, which is unique to the quantum rod materials. Said optical anisotropy refers to that a major axis direction of the long axis of the quantum rods is much more capable than the direction perpendicular to the major axis direction in light absorption and emission. Polarization efficiency of the quantum rods can be as high as 96%, equivalent to the polarization efficiency of mainstream iodine-based polarizers.
The quantum rods need an alignment treatment in application processes to ensure that all the quantum rods are parallel to the same direction, so to fully make use of the optical anisotropy of the quantum rods. The alignment of the conventional quantum rods is performed generally by a thin film extension technology, but this requires production of extensive thin films and introduction of extensive technology individually. The processes are more complex, and alignment efficiency of the quantum rods is low. Moreover, conventional display devices can only show a limited variety of colors, instead of different greyscale images in the same color.
Therefore, there is a signification need to provide an LCD panel and a method for manufacturing the same for solving the problems existing in the prior art.